The Coopers New Resident
by DMLVT6963
Summary: After the untimely death of Sonny's parents shes placed in special teen care, which allows people to take them in until they're 18; Sonny becomes a new member of the Cooper household. Chad & Sonny are on bad terms & stuck on an irresponsible trip to Fiji.
1. Upsetting News and the Meeting A Beauty

**PLEASE forgive the errors, I was too friken excited to check over a million times and catch stuff. Haha. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

The bright sunlight, that was starting to set shined itself over the backyard of a Hollywood Hills mansion, while a young man strutted himself out the back door of the six car garage. Tugging at his tie, loosening it up as he stormed nonchalantly towards his mother who observed the pool workers finishing up their cleaning.

Sliding his shades off his beautifully shaped face, revealing his icy blue eyes. His tussled hair was just the beginning to the many attractive features on this boy. His blue buttoned dress shirt hung out of his pants in a very lazy way, as his dress coat was still on him. He had the attitude of a bad boy Hollywood star; oh wait, he was one.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded towards his mother, who turned around. Her blond perfect hair was neat and styled, as her face was fixed up with expensive designer make-up.

"Oh relax." her voice was low and seductive, as she answered him carelessly. Turning her attention back towards the half naked and sweating, soaking wet men that were in her pool.

"Relax." he retorted amusingly, even though he found none of this amusing.

His eye followed her gaze and cringed as he watched his whore of a mother frolic with her eyes. Chad knew about his mothers unfaithful tendencies, and never really bothered to care, since he knew his father was just as bad.

He found the family a mess, a mistake and couldn't understand why he hadn't thrown their miserable pointless asses out of his two-hundred and fifty million dollar house.

"Uh, mom?" she ignored him and he felt his patience growing shorter as he turned her around by her shoulder, "We have a stranger coming to live with us. How is that relaxing?" he shrugged his shoulder and looked at her with complete oddness.

"Well you know," she said coyly, "It's for a good cause."

"Seriously?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." she said sternly.

"Well, c'mon, lets hear it." he said, putting his hands in his pockets, waiting eagerly for her pathetic excuse.

"She's been put in this new program, for teen who are homeless."

"Foster care? Wait… she?" his mom looked at him and smiled at his last question.

"No, it's different, certain teens apply for it and she recently has been added to it."

"So… you're adopting her?"

"No." she said again arrogantly.

"Then what is she coming here for?"

"I wanted to help out."

"Since when?"

"My friend, remember Lizzie?" oh yeah he remembered her. She had come onto him a few times, until he had to put her milf ass in place. He wasn't into older women, particularly moms. He nodded his head, shutting his eyes in blockage of the memory.

"Well her husband runs it. And I figured I'd lend a helping hand to one of those teenagers."

"That's just perfect." he mouthed off, looking away from her.

"I made sure it was a girl." she tried lightening the mood, "Besides, we have more then enough to offer and it's healthy to give back."

"Mom, this is one of your brilliant mistakes waiting to happen." he turned and walked away.

"Hey!" she yelled after him, "I'm the mother in this house and it's my decision!"

"That's a first!" he hollered back, as he disappeared into the house.

Chad pulled out his Iphone as he walked up the cold grey and white marble staircase. His skin was warm and irritated from his clothes from set. He walked off set as soon as the director said that's a wrap. He didn't even change out of his costume, he was too eager to get home.

He had less then an hour to shower up, get dressed and leave for his buddy's private party that was happening tonight at the Red Lounges Club.

_Few hours later:_

"Lets go!" Mr. Cooper hollered from downstairs, "The limo is here!"

"Chad walked downstairs in jeans and a t-shirt with his sleek black leather jacket. His hair wasn't perfect, as it was sexier to be a little messy. Ladies could never deny his sexy sex hair style.

"Where are you going?" his dad asked.

"Out." he turned around the staircase and headed for the kitchen.

"Okay, lets get there and get back." Mrs. Cooper said coming down the stairs, her heels echoing down the hall. Chad rolled his eye and he pulled out the carton of milk and took a big gulp.

His mom came inside the kitchen reaching for her fancy phone that sat on the counter on the other side of the island across from Chad.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." Chad couldn't care less, but he stopped drinking out of the carton and put it back.

"No one cares what I like."

"That's because you're a child sweetie."

"Who pays the bills?" he snapped back in a rude yet sophisticated way, shutting her up.

"Did you have plans tonight?" she asked, receiving a shrug from Chad.

"He's going out, now can we go?" Mr. Cooper came into the kitchen, "I have a flight at nine."

"No, no you're not going out." Chad looked down at his mother.

"Excuse me?" he laughed sarcastically.

"You have to be here to meet her."

"No." he shook his head, over and over.

"Chad, she is apart of the family for the next year or longer."

"What? No! I'm not involved with this bullshit. This is all you. You take care of her." he said as he walked out of the kitchen, slamming the garage door behind him.

"What are we going to do with him?" she asked turning to her husband.

"He's a grown boy, leave him alone."

The airport was crowded this evening as they got out of their private limo and walked inside of the airport.

"They walked up to a girl who wore exactly what Mrs. Cooper was told she'd be wearing. Her small body sat patiently and quietly in one of the chairs. Her torn loose jeans and oversized red zip-up sweater, that hung off one of her shoulders showing a white tank top. Her dark hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail that hung low. Her layers were falling out and shaping around her heart shaped face. Her ankles were crosses over each other and her grungy grey converse needed replacement. She had one brown worn out suitcase and a black bag that hung down to her waist. She chewed on her lip as her stomach churned as she awaited for her ride.

"Sonny Monroe?" Mrs. Cooper asked excitedly. Sonny's eyes shifted towards her and looked at her appearance. Her fancy slacks and white lace blouse tucked in with a thin designer belt wrapped around her waist. Her blonde hair was clean and full, fixed perfectly, along with her perfect skin.

"Hi." she smiled back weakly.

"It's nice to finally meet you." she reached out her hand and Sonny took it uncertainly.

"It's okay." Mrs. Cooper said, "I'm Kathryn, and this is my husband Howard."

"Hello, Sonny."

"Hi." Sonny, stood up and shook Howard's outstretched hand.

A man picked up Sonny's luggage and walked it outside to the limo.

"Lets get out of here." Kathryn said, placing her hand on Sonny's shoulder.

They walked outside and Sonny's eyes lit up when she lifted her head up. A man dressed in a black suit with a matching hat held a door open to the black expensive limo that awaited them. She looked at Kathryn and Howard, for permission to get inside. She wasn't sure if it was for her or not.

"Go on, sweetie." Kathryn smiled.

Sonny crawled inside and looked over the mini bar and television. The black luxurious leather seats and the tinted dark windows blew her mind. She had never been in such a vehicle.

Sonny came from a very poor family. They struggled all theirs lives and they had pretty much of nothing. Her hands folded tightly on her lap as she looked at the digital clock in front of her. It was after 8 and she felt her heart speed up.

She could smell the smell of the leather, an odd yet delightful smell she had never smelt before. Mrs. Coopers perfume lingered next to her as she moved to sit down beside Sonny.

"I like your jeans." Kathryn said, running her hand over the tears on her knee and thigh.

"Thanks, there old."

"Well, that's okay, because tares are very stylish." she laughed.

Sonny just looked away and focused on the feel of the limo moving beneath her. How smooth it drove as it pulled out of the LAX. The city lights lit up the night as they drove past hills and many cars on the huge freeway. Sonny admired the Hollywood sign as the drove past it. The bright lights were extraordinary.

"Are you hungry?"

"No thank you." Sonny replied softly.

Kathryn didn't notice how uncomfortable Sonny was at the moment with the fact of living with strangers. She just saw a pretty girl that she was going to enjoy treating her to many things tomorrow. She had a full day planned of shopping. She was even going to have Sonny redecorate her room, which she was planning on leaving the expenses to her son as usual… Since Howard wouldn't care to spend the money on a stranger. At the same time he didn't care because he was never home more then half of the time.

The hills were deep and dark, with only vague lights from houses in the distance. Each house was separated by many yards, miles the Sonny wouldn't want to walk.

When the limo turned onto a steep hill that arched onto a cobblestone road that began at the entrance of a cast iron gate. Sonny's eyes widened in shock, as her breath got caught in the base of her throat. Sonny couldn't see the image of the mansion that was up ahead, as the limo turned straight heading towards it.

The limo came to a smooth stop and Sonny swallowed hard as she saw the door open. She waited for Howard and Kathryn to get out as she slid against the leather and stepped out. Her old dirty shoes touched the clean cobblestones and she felt as if she were to pass out. The yellow glow from the lights shined through the window. The glass large windows that were taller then any human she had ever seen. The double glass doors, that were outlined with rich dark wood, and had beautiful swirls designed in the center of the glass. The tiles were a bluish-grey and the walls were made of multiple stones. The road turned into a front drive way, that circled and had a beautiful pond with ever-growing green plants, in the center of the drive.

To the right of her was a another part of the house that was pulling away, it was like the size of a one floor house. It had three huge garage doors that assumed held many cars.

"Are you ready to come inside?" Sonny's attention was pulled back toward the nice people who were offering their home to her.

"Yes."

Sonny was overwhelmed with house inside and out, down from the kitchen to the bathrooms. Even the long echoing halls that were a big part in many areas of the house. The staircase in front of the front door was just as thrilling as she looked up and noticing how the stairs started out straight, but as it got to the second floor that tended to spiral widely to further floors.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Kathryn said.

"Well, I'll show you your room if you're not hungry."

Sonny caught herself counting each step she took up the hard stairs.

Her bedroom was just as marvelous.

"I'm sorry if it's not your style."

"No it's perfect." Sonny whispered.

"You can redesign it as soon as you're settled in."

"Really? Wow, thank you so much." Sonny smiled graciously.

Her eyes swarmed around the room, taking in the soft brown floors and the beige and white striped walls that set the room of so sweetly. The beautiful cream like draperies that had rose designs on it. The enlarged window, which was bigger then the front door. As soon as she heard footstep leaving, she looked behind her to see she was alone. She walked towards her queen sized bed, that was neatly made with a soft full white comforter, that was decorated with rich matching lace. Her pillows overtook the top part of the bed, along with all the beautiful rich mahogany brown furniture. She ran her hands along the silky touch of the polished wood of her huge dresser, which included a beautiful arched mirror above it. She had many jewelry boxes and a mirror tray enriched with a gold trim. There were empty perfume bottles on it and a small vase with white lilies.

Her room was beyond gorgeous, she wouldn't have changed a thing like most teens would have. Sonny was more then grateful and was willing to settle for anything and this wasn't settling to her. This was a gift from God… A blessing that she had been preying for.

Later that night Chads corvette pulled up, revving loudly and Sonny looked out her bedroom window. Her eyes starred down on the quick car that pulled sharply into the garage. Sonny noticed the glowing green behind the garage, realizing it was a pool. A really big pool. She let a breath of nervousness out. She wondered who that was that had pulled up in such a vehicle. She was always told how dangerous those cars could be and that she should never allow herself to get inside.

Sonny turned around, pressing her back against the draperies. She looked at the light in the hallway as she heard the front door close. Small voices came from down the hall and reluctantly took a deep breath and walked out of her room for the first time since she had been at the house.

"Well it's a relief you came home early."

"Oh, shove off." Chad said annoyingly, "What's the big relief?" he asked.

"Have you been drinking?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"Like that's any of your business." Chad laughed as he turned around to see a gorgeous girl standing on the middle of the stairs looking at him. Her dough like eyes were dark and soft like chocolate. He looked at her face, memorizing every feature, her porcelain skin down to the way her mouth pouted in the most adorable way when it was closed.

Chad turned back around and exhaled loudly as he walked towards the couch and plopped down.

"Lets get this over with… Family time." he smirked. Sarcasticness burning in his voice.

"Sonny, come down here please."

"This is our son, Chad." Chad looked up at Sonny as he leaned back against the couch, with his arm propped up on the back. His eyes tore into hers, causing her to look down.

"Don't be shy." Mrs. Cooper replied, "This is your home now."

"Yeah, welcome… To my home." Chad smirked dangerously towards her, but was aiming the rudeness towards his mother.

"Thank you Chad for your input."

"You're welcome." he smiled.

"Alright, I'll see everyone later." Mr. Cooper said as he walked out the door.

Chad starred after him and turned back to his mother.

"Umm I'm going to go order some pizza for you guys." she said as she walked out of the living room.

Sonny watcher Howard get into a limo that was out front againt through the vertical arched windows that were lined up behind Chad and the white big sofa.

"Are you going to sit." he asked curiously.

"Not with you." she snapped at him and he smirked at her.

"That's a relief" he played back with her.

Sonny, instead took a seat on the love sofa that matched the sofa he was lounging in. There was a black shiny grand piano behind me and there. She wondered if they kept the louvered wooden shutters that were on all four windows. There was yet another beautiful vase of white lilies and it made her wondered yet again, why they were in each room she had been in so far.

"What do you like?" Kathryn walked back in asking, with the phone in her hand.

"Pineapple, please."

"Gross." Chad commented out loud and looked away from her. He reached for the remote and turned on the sixty-four inch flat screen TV that was on the wall. He flipped through the channels until he came to the a preseason football game for the Cowboys and Colts.

Chad had an aching desire to look at Sonny again. He couldn't resist her. She was probably the most prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. He watched her, as she watched the screen intently trying to understand the game.

"Do you know Football?" he pointed at the TV with the remote.

"Not really."

"It's fun." he smiled, "Indianapolis or Texas?"

"Neither." he laughed.

"No… that's the teams."

"Oh, I don't know." she said, shaking her head, "Which do you prefer?"

"Cowboys all the way… Texas."

"Oh, okay, then I pick Texas." he just looked at her in a strange way as he let himself smile.

"Chad, I have an issue. Come in the kitchen."

"What, did you dial male service instead of Pizza?"

"Just get your behind in here."

Chad sighed as he got off the couch and went in the kitchen.

"What?"

"I have to leave town Wednesday."

"Tomorrows Tuesday." he eyed her.

"Yes I know."

"You're leaving town? She just got here."

"I know, it's a last minute thing."

"That's just typical."

"Not now Chad."

"No, its never not now. You have no responsibilities do you? You bring a girl home to live with us and then you disappear into another state."

"London." she corrected him.

"Oh, oh that's just better!"

"You'll take care of her then?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked seriously, "What am I suppose to do with her? Stick her in my dressing room for ten hours Monday through Friday?"

"Chad, you are in charge more then you think, take off." he choked out loud.

"Take off work? This is ridiculous."

"Can you drive?" she said sweetly, changing her tone of voice. I turned to see Sonny standing in front of the entrance.

Sonny shook her head no.

"Perfect."

"That's okay, That's okay." Chads here and you can call limo service whenever you want to leave if Chads not here to drive you.

Chad took his eyes off Sonny's appearance, noticing her horribly old clothes and how sloppy she looked and stared down his mother.

"Everything will be okay."

"Have a nice trip."

"You're leaving town?" Sonny asked, with fear in her voice.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Just for a little while. Business calls."

"Flings." Chad retorted.

"Watch your mouth." Chad laughed out loud.

"You'll have Chad if you need anything."

"Except for the times I'm at work."

"I thought we had that figured out, you were taking off."

"I'm not taking off work, and losing pay for a stranger that my mother dumped on me after inviting her into our home, whom she was to look after."

"This is bad." Sonny stepped backwards, causing Chad to look at her with concern, "I didn't know I was that much trouble." Before either of them could say anything to her she walked out and went upstairs.

"Fix it." she pointed, "I have to go."

"Have a great night." Chad said as she walked past him, "Don't forget to use protection!"

"Shut-up!" she slammed the door.

Chad strutted down the hall trying to think of what to say to get her to feel at home. When he turned to go upstairs and stopped as he saw her walking with her luggage and bag.

"Wha- Wait, where're you going?" he asked holding his hand out slightly.

"I'm leaving."

"No, wait." he stopped her, stepping up the stairs and coming face to face with her. If she had a scent he would have smelled it, and the closeness was overbearing as he saw her bite down on her lower lip.

"Look, you're fine. I'm just- I have problems with my parents, its not you. You don't know them, okay, please stay. I want you too."

She wasn't sure and to be honest he scared her more then she thought he did when she first saw him in the living room.

"Just, give me this and lets go back upstairs." he said softly, almost in a whisper, reaching slowly for her luggage.

She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned in towards her to take the luggage from her hands. Brushing her soft fingers with his, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her. Chad on the other hand could feel the intensifying heat coming from her. He knew she was vulnerable and weak she looked but she was stronger then what she looked like.

He hated the idea of her living with him and in his house. How he had to commit himself to taking care of her, in her fragile state of mind. He wasn't even sure what her story was, or why she was in this program What had happened to her family, why was she broken? All he knew was that it was going to take time. Something he wasn't willing to offer to anyone, unless it was for sexual favors and that was only for woman he found acceptable.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It would mean the world to me, and I know this chpater is a bit vague, but it gets better... I swear ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I will be flipping back and forth between Chads and Sonnys POV throughout the story. :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	2. Shopping and New Emotions Discovered

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are AMAZING!**

hannahpie45 * briglee100 * CALIFORNIA GURLS * bill * ChannyFan12 * purple dynamite * Lady-Apricotxx * Dee * musicluva4eva *san01* LeighBisLove * Aboanu * HeyIt'sMe2610 * annecat * channygirl33 * agent-mazda * pinaypinay * Cassie1001 * ChannyRockerchick2000 * Adrian * princesscolourful * khadejahgurl1

Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed! Love ya!

**Enjoy... :)**

* * *

**C.P.V.**

I woke up, laying on my back staring at my ceiling. The cool sheets laid across my waist as starred at my door, at the side of my nightstand. Sonny had me worried last night, she disappeared into her room. She didn't even open the door for me when I told her that her pizza was downstairs. She simply yelled out that she wasn't hungry. I was worried if I had offended her, as much as I hated that feeling.

It took me a few minutes before I pulled myself up out of my bed, and slid on some flannel pants and snatched one of my grey Lakers t-shirts as I headed downstairs. I pulled the shirt over my head as I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen.

I saw my mom flipping through the mail, tossing some to me from across the counter.

"Sleep well?"

"Like you care." I laughed.

"That's true." she said quietly enough just for me to hear and flicked her off when she turned her back to me.

"I'm taking Sonny out for the day." I just nodded carelessly as I poured myself a glass of orange juice and grabbed an apple from our fruit bowel.

"Good morning." I turned to the side of me and I saw Sonny slide into the stool next to me. Her hair was long and messy. Her hair had soft wavy curls in it that hung loose.

"Morning." she smile kindly to my mom.

"So, you hungry?" I looked at my mom in amusement, "I'm not the best cook, so take your pick; pop tarts, cereal or toast." I coughed to hold back a laugh, immediately drinking half my glass down.

"I'll have orange juice, please."

"Okay."

I opened my mail and read through it quietly. I looked over to Sonny and watched her swallow the entire glass of juice. Man she was thirsty. She had to be hungry. I rolled my apple slowly towards her, hitting her arm gently that was laid on the table. She smiled at me as she picked it up. I starred her down until she broke and took a bite out of it.

"Do you like to shop?" my mom asked Sonny.

"I've never really done anything like that before."

"Well, uhh- you will today."

"That's great."

I ignored their small talk and kept reading my mail.

"Did your father mention where he was going?"

"Tokyo." I said simply not taking my eyes off the paper. I could feel Sonny staring at me but I blew it off.

"Tokyo?"

"Yeah. Tokyo." I rolled my eyes as I looked back down.

"Has he ever spoke of Angela?"

"Yeah, his sweet-ass secretary, who I believe went with him on his two week business trip." I taunted my mom with the news, knowing she'd flip. I took a sip from my glass when her hand slammed on the counter and I looked up casually. Sonny looked nervous but I was chilled, elbowing Sonny gently and giving her nod.

"How do you know what she looks like?"

"I've seen her."

"Where?"

"Here." I kept my face serious and straight as much as I loved this.

"Your father brought his slut of a secretary to our home?"

"Sure."

"I don't believe you."

"Yes you do." I said, my voice was confident.

"Chad, that's enough out of you."

"You asked." I slipped in before she continued.

I heard her take in a soothing breath, "Sonny, go get cleaned up afterwards so we can go."

I heard my moms heels clamp out of the kitchen and fade as they drifted somewhere else in the house. I looked at Sonny, my eyes trailing down her arms, and over the side of her waist when I noticed something.

"Is that my shirt?" I asked coolly with curiosity on how she got it.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Your mom said she had put some clean good clothes on my bed to sleep in.

"I'm sorry, I'll give it back to you."

"No you're fine. You can wear whatever you want."

"Thanks." She smiled, blushing in the process.

**S.P.V.**

I asked Chads mom for another one of Chads shirts and she sent me into the laundry room that had some of his clothes folded up in a basket. I went through it neatly and blushed as I saw a pair of grey Calvin Kline briefs. I snatched an orange shirt that said "Texas Stud" I smiled and took it upstairs with me. It looked worn out but taken god care of. It must have been a favorite of his, and he was a Texas boy.

I slid on my jeans from yesterday and I pulled his shirt over my head. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. After I cleaned up and I went downstairs and headed outside, when I saw Kathryn next to a red C70 Volvo convertible. It was slick and pretty. I opened my door and stood still as I noticed Chad with his shirt off as he had his Corvette parked outside his garage. He was washing it and I caught myself running my eyes up and down his chest. I could see his muscles flex in his biceps and triceps, as he moved around with the hose.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I said, sliding into the seat and closing the door.

The mall was huge and set outside. It had lots of tables and restaurants, it even had a fountain in the center in one area. I could see the Hollywood sign in perfect view if I stood in one spot.

Kathryn went nuts, taking me from store to store, buying shirts, sweaters, all kinds of pants, dresses, along with heels. I even talked her into letting me get a pair of simple gym shoes.

We each had like ten bags, for the both of us. She pulled me into a salon and insisted I get my hair cleaned up and I gave in. I didn't allow any hair lights or dye, but they did trim and layer my hair differently. They even gave me side-swiped bangs which were amazing on me. I smiled in approval and we left soon after.

My hair layers were each in their own separate curls and I could feel them bouncing against my neck, shoulders and back. My hair wasn't as long as it was this morning but it didn't look like hell anymore.

I finally ate something for the first time since I was on the plane. We went to an outside restaurant, where I ordered a delicious chicken caesar wrap. It was probably the best thing I had ever eaten.

After about a five hour day of shopping and a great lunch, we took everything to her car and put all our bags inside. She pulled her hood up and took me to one more store.

Victoria's Secret.

I was embarrassed as we walked through the store.

"I don't think there's anything in here for me." I hesitated bashfully. I was quite nervous as my eyes scanened the store quickly.

"Don't be silly, you're almost a woman. You need some spotlight on your age." she laughed, pulling me by the hand, through the store, "We'll get some pajamas, and your required underclothes."

"Go look."

I walked around nervously, not sure where to start, when I found some cute pajamas that were satin like. It had a cute top, ans shorts that matched, with ruffled lace trimmings. The shorts were short but very… sexy? I wasn't sure.

"Those are very attractive." a women came up to me, who had a nametag on her shirt, "men like the feel of the material." she smiled.

"Thanks but I'm just browsing."

"Okay, if you need anything just let me know, my name is Tammy."

I bit my lip as I looked at the items again before I gave in and grabbed a red pair and a white one that had soft designs on it.

Then my eyes caught a sassy little piece that was missing the private parts. I was astonished as I walked past it. Who in the world was I going to wear that for?

"How about these," Kathryn came up to me with some sexy little belt like things that had straps hanging off of them.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at it.

"A garter belt."

"Yeah, still don't know what it is." I said shaking my head.

"It goes around your waist and attaches to the nylons, so they don't fall down your legs."

"Oh." I nodded my head, "Did I get nylons?"

"Not yet, but I think you should. They might come in handy." she said, looking at the clothes on the hangers that dangled on my finger tips, "Oooh those are adorably sexy."

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

"Need bras and panties?"

"Yeah."

"Well, go get some."

After finding my perfect size, which I wasn't far off, I was an inch smaller around my bust then I had thought. I found many B24's that I liked. Different cuts and coverage, even strapless. I bought lace, cotton and satin. I even found one that was transparent, made out of the most delicious material called sheer.

I grabbed a bunch of colors, but mostly stuck with my favorites, red, black, nude, white, pink and even some two-toned colors. They had some that were a solid color, and had a lighter more bright color that was lace over it. I bought a brown pair that had a sexy hot pink lace, a red pair with black lace and then black with white lace. I bought matching panties for all of them, thongs, cheekies, v-strings, and boy-shorts. I even found two bikinis that I liked a lot. There was more to underwears and bras then I evre knew. I always thought they were just simple cotton like. I was astounded by how many stles and materials they were made out of.

Afterwards, we paid for them and then left.

By the time we finally got home, and pulled in front of the house, the sun was setting. The lights were off in all the windows, and I figured Chad wasn't home and I felt sad all of a sudden.

"Okay, lets get all these babies up to your room, then I need to pack and get my ass to the airport."

"London seems nice." I said making small talk.

"Oh it is." she smiled, "You'll make it there with us."

"I will." I was a little overwhelmed from all the money that she insisted on spending on me. She said it was a hobby of hers that she did on anverage dayily basis. I was still a nit uncomfortable with her buying so much. I flet like I should have been paying her back, and now I was going to London probably? Any trip like that costs more then what we spent today, and that was a lot!

"Of course… well, probably just with Chad, but that's all the same right." she smiled. We put everything on my bed and I sighed out of tiredness as I collapsed on the couch in front of my bedroom window.

After a few minutes of giving my legs a break, I got back up and opened my closet. It was huge! I walked inside and ran my fingertips against all the wooden hangers that hung on the rack on all three sides. Yeah, three walls of space for my clothes. That was a good thing because I bought a lot.

After hanging all my clothes up in a neat orderly fashion to my liking, I took all my lingerie and stuffed it into a big bag. I raced downstairs and went inside the laundry room and removed all the tags off the clothes and washed them in hand wash, gentle cycle.

I turned the light off that was next to the door, before I opened it. As the light shined in from the house, I saw a body in front of me.

"Awwww!" I screamed.

"Whoa!" I heard Chads voice.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him as my hand sat on my chest from the fright.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, "Are you alright?"

"No." I huffed, "Yes." I smiled at him.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped out of the dark laundry room, closing the door behind me.

"I live here, remember."

"Duhh." I mentally slapped myself.

"What are you doing, washing clothes?"

"Geez, what else is a laundry room used for?" I asked nervously as I moved out of his way.

"Shut-up." I hear him say sarcasitcally. I could hear him behind me as I walked in the kitchen. I started opening ad closing all the cabinets, as I looked for something to eat.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, I turned to see him starring at me with the most cutest expression on his face.

"Peanut butter."

He walked to a cabinet, taking out the peanut butter and tossing it to me.

"So you're a junkie."

"I guess you can say that." I sat myself on the counter and used a spoon to eat the peanut butter.

I caught Chad looking at my attire and he smirked.

"You do realize that you're wearing my most prized possession."

"Well, I'll make sure to give it back to you." I said quietly. Gosh, just being in the same room with him was nerveracking.

"You better." he warned, "I wouldn't even let my girlfriend wear that shirt."

"You have a girlfriend?" I saw his eyes light up with inquisitiveness.

"No… but if I did." his eyes locked on my face and I felt naked all of a sudden. That was out of line for me to even ask. Like it was any of my business. I'm sure he had lots of girlfriends. He was gorgeous. Who could deny that?

"Oh."

"Why, you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Yeah right." he laughed at me and it sparked me.

"Oh, I get it. You're use to all the girls flocking over your extremely good looks and that captivating charm of yours."

"Pretty much."

"Well, sorry cowboy, but you're not my type." I said as I closed the jar and slid off the counter putting it down.

"We'll see about that." he challenged me.

I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks as I walked out of the kitchen. I smiled at the thought of him trying to captivate my attention, even though he already had it.

I was pulling my covers out after I got into my satin pajamas that I washed. They were extremely comfortable and I couldn't wait to get off my feet.

There was a knock on my open door, "By the way," I turned to see Chad checking out my pajamas and I felt nervous, "I like your hair." he smiled, winking at me as he walked away.

I smiled at his actions as I turned back towards my bed.

"One more thing." he said as he walked inside my room, "What did you buy?" he asked, touching the lace trimming on my short shorts, that laid on my thigh. I felt his skin brush mine and I tingled. Almost losing breath for a second. No one had ever touched me like that and I felt dirty enjoying it. That had to be normal though. I could feel my legs turn inot jello.

"Clothes." I said simply.

"Yeah right. These aren't clothes. These are intimates."

"Chad, I'm almost a woman and I'm allowed to grow up." remembering what Chads mom had told me.

"Oh yeah?" he asked dangerously, stepping closer.

My breath staggered as his body was a second from mine. I could smell his cologne and I had to swallow to keep myself from fainting.

"Yeah." I said, looking from his eyes, to his mouth.

"See anything you like?" he asked, as he noticed my eyes lingering on his lips.

"Please, there chapped. You should probably put something on them." I said turning back to my bed. I let a slilent breath and hoped for my body to gain control for this emotion he was rippling through me. I could see him from the corner of my eyes, as he stood beside me.

"My lips are so not chapped, but yours will be when I'm finished."

"When?" I smiled, turning my head towards him.

"Yeah, you want me." he said walking out of the room.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
Should Chad be more bad or sweeter?  
PLEASE REVIEW**

**DMLVT6963**


	3. Intensifying Tickles and Darkness

S.V.P.

I rolled over and starred at the mess of shopping bags that laid on the floor between my bed an the window. I closed the draperies last night after Chad left the room. I couldn't sleep with the window open, because it was always a fear of mine to have the window open at night. The warm sheets that wrapped around my legs and waist made my skin burn. Kicking them off, I starred at my knees as I brought them up. My toes hid under the sheets and I sighed from the lack of sleep.

My head was sunken into the full soft pillows, that I cried into the other night. I usually cried myself to sleep every night, that was until last night. I went to sleep with Chad on my mind as I replayed that smile of his and the way he winked at me. He was unbelievably gorgeous, taking my breath away every time he smiled at me or touched me.

It took a while before I finally fell asleep, for the short time I had slept. At least I got some, but it wasn't the worse sleep I've encountered. It was a step to a good nights sleep, and Chad would never know, my secret to falling asleep at night, was him.

I heard loud music thumping from across the hall. I looked towards my bedroom door that was open, on the other side of the room. I starred at the white door of Chads room. His room was directly across from mine and exhaled loudly as I wondered what he was doing with such loud music. I've never even heard of the music he was listening to. I turned on my side and propped my elbow on my pillow, resting the side of my cheek in my palm.

I listened intently, my mind was swarming with insecurity and interest, when it dawned on me, we were alone in the house. It would be just us two for however long his mother planned to stay in London. I felt weird tickles in my stomach, as it fought it and tightened. I wasn't sure what the tickles were from but I know why it was tight, I was nervous. Chad scared me and he made me nervous. I had never experienced a feeling with a guy before. I've never even been this close to guy before.

I had always been home schooled and I stayed home helping my mom. It was hard and very lonely for any girl in my predicament. Their had been nights when I cried, praying to God, asking for a new chapter in my life. That I wanted a change and to make the best of everything in a more positive way. I guess in a way he answered my prayer, but it cost me in the end. Tearing my heart to shreds, shattering my soul, and breaking my life. I lost the most important and closets people in my life. My parents.

I never forgave myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Chads door open and I saw him walk out. He stopped and checked me out, his eyes running down my bare legs, that laid against the messy sheets. His icy blue eyes reached my eyes as he finished, causing me to pull the sheet over my legs slowly.

His face was indescribable as he starred at me. His messy hair that was tossed all over the place. He walked out of view and I felt my stomach flip again, the same way it had when I first saw him from the staircase.

How was I from such a different world, yet I'm in his now. It made absolutely no sense how life works out. The small perks are usually the beginning to a blessing. I fell back on my back, gripping the sheets over my face as I laughed from the excitement that stirred inside of me.

I pulled the sheet down to my nose and I saw Chad in the hall looking at me with the biggest smile on his face. He shook his head as he walked into his room, closing the door.

I kicked my legs up and down and jumped out of my bed running to my door and closing it. I slid down with my back against the door. I was totally flustered.

If only he knew… Wait, what if he does? Oh gosh, I felt the embarrassment rise and I closed my eye to suppress a giggle that was begging to get out.

I wasn't sure what to do after I took my shower. I fixed my hair for the first time in my life and I have to say it went well. I put the layered curls back into my hair as they were yesterday. My bangs were a bit tricky but I got them. After I got dressed in a cute strapless white top and some cute dark blue jean shorts, I opened my drapes. The beautiful sunshine entered my room, brightening everything. I smiled as I made my bed.

My hand grabbed the doorknob of my bedroom door and opened it slowly. Before I walked out of the room I looked back at the digital clock that was behind me next to my bed. It was already after noon. I must had been in bed longer then I thought, but then I was in the bathroom playing with my hair. Hmmm.

I continued to walk out, but I stopped and went to Chads room. His door was still closed and it was quiet inside. No more music? I tapped gently after I hesitated a few times. After I did I wanted to run, screaming towards a hiding place. Talk about a regret.

"You don't have to knock." I heard Chad from the other side of the door.

I took a deep breath and turned his doorknob, opening the door slowly.

C.P.V.

"Morning." I said softly, as saw her head peek inside, "You can come in, you know." I assured her.

"Wow." her face lit up as she took in my room. I blew it off and continued attaching new strings on my guitar.

"You're room is amazing."

"Yeah," I said, looking at her then around my room, "It's a'ight." I said flashing her my academy award winning smile.

"Can I?" she pointed to my bed.

"Sure." I nodded my head, "You can do anything you want."

I watched her sit down and run her hands over my comforter. I could tell she was unsure about what I had said to her. Maybe I scared her. I didn't push the matter though and I let it go.

I was so caught up with her face and that smile of hers. My eyes ran over her beautiful legs. Her skin looked smooth from where I was sitting.

"We might have to switch beds now." she laughed, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I like my bed." I smirked at her, "we could always share." I offered playfully, even though I'd be down for it if she was. Damn, I shouldn't be thinking of her in such ways. I tried to think of something else to get her body and the wild things I wanted to do it off my mind.

"I don't think so." I could hear the shyness in her voice. Her face was full of it, as she looked down at her legs breaking the eye contact between us.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A poor little rich girl."

"You don't really think that?"

"Well, how else am I suppose to account for this amazing family taking me in?"

"You came from a poor family?" I asked honestly interested in her.

"Yeah."

"How poor?" I dared to ask, knowing I was going to regret it. The answer was going to kill me, I knew it.

"Really poor."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, shrugging, "I guess some people aren't blessed much."

"You shouldn't think that."

"I know," she smiled slightly, "I mean, how else would I be sitting her on the greatest actor of our generations bed?" I rolled my eyes as she gave me a goofy smile.

"How'd you know I was that good?"

"I saw a bunch of magazines at the mall."

"Oh?" I smiled at her, knowing she was flipping through magazines I was in.

"Mainly for the fashion tips." she said before I could take it any further.

We had a few minutes of silence afterwards. I couldn't help but watch her again and again. Her deep dark chocolate eyes scanned my bedroom, while trying to control her breathing. She seemed nervous, I mean who wouldn't be nervous in my room, I'm usually good at getting what I want before they leave. Okay, that was uncalled for. Stay on track Chad.

"Well, I guess I'll just go." she finally broke the silence.

"Why?" I asked before I could tell myself to shut the hell up. To be honest, I need her to leave. My body was raging, and I wasn't sure if I could control it for so long at a time.

"Because-" she trailed off looking for an excuse.

"You can stay." I offered feeling like she was unwanted, even though I knew she was looking for an excuse to leave because she was nervous.

Damn her hair was fucking adorable. I wanted to touch it, running my fingers through it starting from the back of her neck. The feeling would throw her for a loop as I realized she had never been around many guys. She was an angel that was sent to me after all the bullshit I went through with fake ass hook ups and my parents pathetic issues.

It had only been a little over a day, and I was already changing my mind about her. I was glad I was stuck with her. She wasn't that bad. She wasn't clingy or fake or slutty. I actually enjoyed her soft, quiet, shy side. It was different, she was a new kind of girl.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you look like you want to." I shrugged it off so it looked like I was cool with whatever she decided. I wasn't about to let her know I liked her.

"I think it's you who wants me too." she stated with the cutest voice.

"Does it matter?" I smirked.

"Kind of."

"How come?" I played with the fire she was starting carefully.

"Why do you want me to stay?" she answered me with a question.

"I asked you first."

"Well, I haven't considered an answer yet." I laughed at that one. She was different alright.

I licked my lower lip and and smirked at her, "My bed looks better with you on it."

"Seriously? That's your reason?" she asked.

"Oh and I kind hate you." I smiled, "but then I can't deny your attitude when it makes up for everything else." I teased. Her face was priceless.

"What's there to hate?"

"Someone's conceded."

"What? No I'm not." she defended herself.

"That's okay, you're not good at it as I am."

"Wow, a guy who's full of himself." she shrugged her shoulders playfully, her eyes looked just as playful as everything else did, "Ever wonder the reason why you may not have a girlfriend, is because you're gay."

"Excuse me?" My smirk fell.

I got out of the chair I was in and walked over towards my bed. She tried to move but I grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards me. I felt the cool soft skin beneath my hands and I sighed inside from the feeling. She was laughing so hard but fought it with playful screams, as I started to tickle her.

"You think that's funny?" I asked her.

"No!" she screamed and her body tossed urgently to get out of my grip. Her legs were on both sides oo my waist and I felt her knees rubbing up against my legs. The feeling was throwing me for a loop.

"I think you do." I toyed with her as she was gasping for air.

"I - can't- b-breath!" she gasped, while her cute laughter embezzled her.

I stopped and touched her stomach, gripping onto her sides, and leaning over her.

"Can you breath now?" I smiled at her.

"Not yet."

"Let me know when you can." I said patiently. I could feel her feet moving on my thighs, as she tried pushing herself away from me, but I caught her again. There was a reason why I kept my hands on her.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled.

"Okay, it was a joke!" she screamed.

"What?" I deliberately asked, "What was a joke?"

"You're not gay!"

"I'm sorry, who's not gay?"

"You!"

"Thank you." I said letting go of her calves.

"You're- welcome." she gasped out.

S.P.V.

I laid on my back with my knees up breathing heavy. I could feel the spots on my bare legs, where his hands held tightly. It was like he left hot spots as soon was he let go. I rolled onto my back and crawled towards his pillows, burying my face into them. Oh, the smell was amazing. It smelled like him. His cologne that I smelled on him when he was so close to me last night, was on his pillows. I knew it was probably all over his sheets. I Sighed into them, when I felt the bed shift. I turned my head to see him starring at me, his head on his pillow. His eyes were like pools of icy water that you wanted to jump into on a blistering hot day. I lost myself in them every time we locked eyes for longer then a few seconds. It was hard not to lose myself in his eyes when they were so hypnotizing.

"You alright?" His fingers touching the back of my head, feeling my hair, and brushing my back all the way down. He stopped right above my butt and I wasn't sure if I should move or not. Would he touch me?

"Uh-huh." I said.

There was a loud chime, like a door bell and Chad jumped off the bed.

"I gotta go." he said grabbing his keys and his stuffing his wallet into his back pocket.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll see ya later." he assured me and I nodded. I watched him dash out of the room.

I went to the banister of the stairs and watched him open the front door, seeing a young man around his age with dark hair greet him. Chad walked out closing the door without looking back.

I was left alone and I didn't know what to do. I was in a strange house and had know idea where the one person I depended on went. What if there was an emergency? I wondered downstairs and sat on the couch. I noticed all the DVD's in the glass cabinet on the other side of the room and I went through them finding some movies. I found a few horror film that I never watched, because I never had the money to see them. I figured scary was better, probably not but how bad could they be?

I took out Halloween, Saw, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Wrong Turn, The Wax House and The Collector. I didn't know what any of them were about but I read the back and thought they were somewhat interesting. I knew I was in for a treat as I decided to watch them for my remaining of the day.

I grabbed my comforter off my bed and grabbed my pillow, changing into some sweats and a white tank. I took my bra off to relax since it was just me this afternoon. I figured it wouldn't hurt and I had no reason to worry. Chad was gone, and I couldn't help but wonder a few times where he had gone.

I watched Halloween and thought it was great, it being my first horror film ever! I popped Saw in next and got about forty minutes into it, after being grossed out to the max and stopped it.

I ordered myself a pizza and wings around five o'clock and settled down for the next movie; Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It Didn't last long. I was practically hiding under the covers, constantly peeking to see if it was okay to look. It never was. My heart jumped and I lost my breath a few times and I almost peed in my pants! Who seriously can watch this stuff and not get freaked out, permanently damaging themselves mentally.

I struggled to get comfortable with the next film and the next before it was past eight and I put in the Collector. It started off okay, and then it made since, he was a thief. That's not bad and he didn't seem harmless.

The pizza was half gone and I barely touched the wings. Laying back into the pillows of the couch I watched it.

My heart was racing and I started becoming nervous, constantly hearing small things. I knew it had to be my imagination but I couldn't help it as let myself get worked up for the wrong reasons. The house was dark and the only thing that was on was this horrible movie. I gripped tightly onto the remote and held it under my chin.

Their was a scene with the mom who was held hostage in the tub down in the basement and it was pretty nerve-racking. At that moment the light came on and I screamed along with the movie! Jumping on my feet so I was standing on the on the couch, holding the remote like it was a weapon, when I noticed who it was.

"Don't do that!" I screamed at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at the TV.

"Nothing… Watching a movie." I shut it off before he could see what I was watching and hiding the remote behind my back.

"Just a movie?" he asked smirking, moving towards the television set intrusively. His eyes were prying for knowledge on what I was watching.

"Yeah."

"The Collector." he said. Dang he was good.

"No." I lied.

"Yeah, I know the movie." I looked at him as he took the DVD out, "That's some twisted shit."

He turned back towards me with sympathetic eyes, "You gonna be okay tonight?"

I nodded my head positively, knowing I was a liar. I was scared out of my mind and I was too chicken to admit it to him. He grabbed a slice of pineapple pizza and starred at it as he held it near his mouth.

"This is good?" he asked bewildered.

"Very." I smiled, sitting back down on the couch.

"Really?"

I laughed at him, "Yes, just try it." I tilted my head as he took it in his mouth and bit into it.

I watched him chew it, licking his lips and shaking his head.

"Yeah, that is good." he said with his mouth full, not giving himself a chance to swallow before taking another bite.

"Did you eat?" he shook his head no and I pushed the boxes towards him.

"Enjoy." I said, standing up. I started to fold my blanket up so I could take it back upstairs easily since it was a really big comforter.

"Thanks." he said hungrily.

"Would you like me to clean up after you're done?" I asked, turning towards him with my hands full.

"Naw, I got this." he waved his hand, falling back on the couch and flipping the sports channel on.

"Okay." I walked out of the room.

I laid in my bed snuggled under my covers. I couldn't see anything in my room and tonight I closed my bedroom door. Part of me wished I hadn't. Yeah, I know, just get up and open it. Well, that would be simple if I wasn't scared of the darkness in my room. Was I alone? Dumb question right? Like there was a murderer in here hiding in my closet. That's almost as silly as a monster under my bed waiting for me to get out of bed so he could pull me under by my ankles. I giggled inside and suddenly felt cold, from a lurking chill. The hall light shown from underneath my door and I knew Chad was still downstairs. I hadn't seen his shadow yet.

Was he asleep, in danger of something creeping inside the house in the shadows. Or was he dead? Oh God! I flung up and sat still starring at the darkness, my eyes constantly searching for something. Then the light went black fro under my door and I was defiantly alone in the dark.

I eased back down into my bed, covering my head with the blanket. I must had laid there for about a half hour before I finally got the courage to turn the light on in my room. I was alone. Man was I silly. I still didn't feel comfortable. I crawled out of my bed and went in Chads room, and slid in bed with him. He was totally asleep and comfortable. I laid my head on his pillow and I took in the appetizing scent of his cologne and body that was embedded in the sheets and pillowcases. Immediately, the feeling of safety took over my senses, just from being in his presence. I allowed my eyes to finally close, my body succumbing into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Yep... I told you I'd update! ;)**

**READ and REVIEW!**

**Oh and I decided to CONTINUE Blackout... So check it ouuuutttt! **

**Love ya!**

**DMLVT6963**


	4. Sexual Tension Hidden In Lies

My body was tired and limp as I laid on my back, fighting to keep my eyes closed. I felt an enormous warm presence on my chest and stomach. It took me a while to finally register and move my arm to feel a small back. I opened my eyes to Sonny's adorable figure sleeping on me. Her leg was hooked over mine and I noticed how incredibly intimate the position looked from my point of view. I smiled as I ran my hand gently through her hair. It was so soft and shiny, it drove me nuts just touching it. Man I shouldn't be this close to her. This is dangerous for her more then it is me. I slowly tried to move away from her but I gave up within a second because her body felt so wonderful on mine.

Her beautiful face was so peaceful and light as I admired part of her face. She moved a little, making a soft noise in the process and I smiled at her how cute she was. Maybe I could hold off for a little while, I mean I was tired and I didn't want to get out of bed. I closed my eyes and laid beneath her feeling her warmth as she breathed softly. Her arm was stretched over my chest and I ignored the desire of touching her skin. That was a definite no.

"Chad?" she asked half asleep as she moved a little.

"Yeah?" I whispered, unsure if she was dreaming or if she was awake.

She immediately lifted her head off my chest and looked at me. Her face was embarrassed as I looked at her. I almost smiled at how adorable she looked, but I kept still.

"Why are you in here?" I smirked.

"Oh- I - Well,"

"You were scared." I added sufficiently. I wondered what she was like when she was mad or annoyed. I bet she had a fire… Buttons for me to push.

"No!" she claimed, rising off of me.

"Then why did you crawl into bed with me?" I asked amused, knowing why she had. She was a horrible liar.

"I heard stuff last night and I figured it was best to be in the same room with you." she shrugged, "just incase something was wrong."

"Ah-huh, you were scared." I smiled.

"Whatever." she huffed walking out of my room. She slammed her door in the process and I couldn't help but laugh at how fucking cute she was. Stupid cute…

I went to work annoyed with fact she had gone in her room and deliberately stayed inside just so she wouldn't see me. I was miserable last night at that party I went too. I couldn't even enjoy drinking. My mind had been occupied with Sonny. I had left her all alone in such a big house for longer then expected. I had only planned to pick Portlyn up from Beverly Hills were she was stranded from dumb ass James. Man he was a dick sometimes, made me wonder why I was even friends with him. I sure in the hell didn't need his ass for anything; Not fame, women, money, work. He was a useless tool since he was a horrible friend. Not to mention all the times he's fucked random chicks at parties behind Portlyns back. He was even sleeping with that Tawnie chick from So Random. Could he get any lower? Whoa. What am I saying? Here I am bitching about his affairs with losers from dumb shows, when I'm stuck thinking about a nobody girl who just recently had to move in with me. Damn my mother to hell. Seriously, damn her!

I pulled into Condor parking lot when I saw Portlyn and James fighting. She was in tears as he yelled at her screams. They were the worse couple ever and I can't even understand how they stayed together. I always had a thing for Portlyn and it kind of bugged me that I never had her. She was fucking sexy as hell and I couldn't ever work with her in her little skimpy school girl skirt, without imagining spreading her legs open. Man she had great legs. So did Sonny. Wait! What? Shit I need to get laid. Yeah that was it, I was sexually frustrated. Since when would I ever want a random girl off the streets? Well unless I knew they had money. Crap. Sonny was going to ruin me if I didn't stay away. I needed to find something to occupy my dicks tension, especially my thoughts.

I got out of my car still watching the fight intently as I slid my coat on over my white shirt. I slammed my Corvettes door and smirked at how good it looked. It was the best looking car on the lot. It always was. I never had to worry about anything, especially when I knew I had the top sports cars lined up in my garage in perfect condition. I was the best, always was and forever would be.

"What's with that?" I asked James as I starred after Portlyn. She stormed into the building with tears from their fight and I couldn't help but not care.

"She's just being insecure."

"Suspicious again?" I asked, knowingly, since that was all he ever did to make things rocky. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants if he tried.

"Yeah, she needs to get over it. I'm still fucking her aren't I? She should worry when I don't want to fuck her. The woman need to chill out." I listened to his rambling as he tried to make it sound okay to cheat everyday.

"Dude, you're fucking others before you go home to her." I shook my head in confusion, "How do you even have the energy?"

"It helps me work up." I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him. It was hopeless trying to figure out how this was all okay, "Think of it like foreplay." he grinned nudging my shoulder with his fist.

"Yeah." I smirked playing along with him.

"So how's the new dish at your place?" he asked with interest as I knew what thoughts were running through his head. Is she hot, did you fuck her, is she good, what's she look like?

"Complicated." I wanted to avoid the subject. James would be Sonny's worse nightmare and I was in no where eager to let him get his hands on her… or anything else along those lines.

"Is she hot?" Score. What did it tell you?

"Na." I shrugged.

"I believe you." he laughed, "You got the best taste in Hollywood."

"Yet, you got Portlyn."

"Hey, she's got her own taste." he laughed.

"Yeah too bad she's hasn't caught you." I sighed as we walked down the halls of the studio.

"She'll never have proof… Oh, that reminds me." he stopped me from walking as he hit my shoulder to get my full attention.

"What?" I looked at him already aware he wanted something from me. Either he need a place to crash with a date or he needed me to help clean up one of his messes so Portlyn wouldn't have any other suspicions about his last nights encounters.

"I've got plans at my place tonight and I need you to keep Portlyn busy." Since when do you take the girl home when you live with your girlfreind? She should take you home. That's how it plays out. What a moron.

"You want me to keep her busy?" I already liked the idea but their was something seriously missing.

"Yeah, I've got a date tonight and I need to bring her home." I figured he'd want his girlfriend out of their place so he could sneak another into their bed.

"Why don't you just go to her place?"

"Impossible." I smiled at him as I realized what he was saying.

"She's underage." I laughed leaning against the wall, "You're playing in some dangerous zones."

"It's not that bad. She'll be eighteen soon."

"Shit." I shook my head in disagreement.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Will you take Portlyn off my hands tonight?"

"Whatever." I avoided eye contact with him.

"Dude, I owe you." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

The day went by slowly and horribly as I caught myself sitting in my dressing room thinking about Sonny. I wondered what she was doing as I leaned back into my couch. My dick was tingling from the sensation she caused when ever I thought of her too much. I stroked my dressing room phone over and over as I thought about my last words to her this morning. She was in her room doing god knows what when I walked up to her door and put my ear to it. I listened for movement but heard nothing but silence, nothing but my breathing. I wasn't sure if she was mad at me or if she was just nervous around me. I decided to tell her not to answer the phone if it rings, incase someone calls and says the wrong thing to her as a message for me. I get that sometimes with girls that I hook up with. She didn't answer me and that bothered me as I waited impatiently for a few seconds. It was silent and cold as I walked down the stairs unwillingly.

I wasn't sure if she was okay or not but it was driving me insane not knowing so I dialed the phone.

It rang about four torturous times, "Hello?" her angelic voice answered sweetly. I smiled into the receiver.

"I told you not to answer the phone."

"Then why'd you call?" she asked me, I couldn't read her voice. All I know is that she sounded amazing even over the phone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure? You don't need anything?"

"No. Everything's fine." she assured me.

"Alright." I said softly into the receiver before I said good bye.

"Bye." her voice seemed sweet and effected as I was so concerned for her. I knew she liked it. I hung up the phone and smiled as waited a few more minutes and dialed her again.

"Hello?" she asked unsurely.

"You answered." I told her.

"Well then stop calling me." she said in the cutest voice and I could hear the humor I caused her as she hung up on me.

I smiled from our little game when someone walked into my room.

"Are you taking me out tonight?" I heard Portlyn ask as she stood in front of me with her hand on her hip.

My eyes ran up her legs and lingered for a few seconds before I looked at her face, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Portlyn, you're my friend, not just my co-worker. You seemed really upset today, so I figured we spend some time and talk about it."

"Chad that's really sweet of you." her voice was unbelievably sexy and immediately Sonny disappeared from my mind, "but I'm not sure."

"How come?" I ordered as I stood up.

"Well, James may not like it."

"Please, James has nothing to say."

"I don't know. You guys are good friends."

"Yeah and so are we." I said taking her hand in mine. I knew it was just a sexual thing with her but I couldn't help wanting to take her from James. He treated her horribly even though I only wanted her for sex and I was just as bad. She was just to edible as I felt her skin and imagined holding her hands down tightly as I slammed her hard and fast until she forgot about James and his sick dick that she loved so much.

Part of me wasn't a good person as I slept with girls and never kept them around for anything else. I just wanted to tare Portlyn from James, fucking her and then hurting her in the process. That would make me more then happy, I'd feel accomplished as I got what I wanted and I ruined both of them. I wasn't afraid of James and I sure in the hell didn't love Portlyn. She was just a toy. A toy that I wanted to play with until I had enough and then break aggressively afterwards.

"Alright." she smiled looking at our hands.

"Good." I smiled, "So I have everything arranged."

"What's that?"

"The Marriot hotel, dinner and a room with an amazing view so we can talk all night." I smirked as I seduced her with my perfect alluring voice. I stepped closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, when I didn't want to kiss her any where, I just wanted to say I fucked her and it was okay.

I watched her walk out, looking at me one more time before she closed the door. My stomach churned at how sweet I had to be just to get in her pants. She had know idea how horrible she was going to feel in the morning, when she wakes up with me gone. Yeah, I already had it planned out. I wasn't gonna stick around after that, I never do.

I would go home and be more honest and good with Sonny, since she was the one who I was falling for. Damn I hated that! How could I let myself fall for a girl in just three days!

I was fucked. Either way you look at it.

* * *

**Sorry it was short... But I wanted it just like this. ;)**

**Don't get distressed... This is a Channy story but I need some bad boy drama for crying out loud ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**DMLVT6963**


	5. Regretful Irrationinal Decisions

**A/N: This story is meant to be in both Chads and Sonny's P.O.V.**

I'm very sorry to the few of you and whoever else that do not like P.O.V. switiching... It's part of it. :( 

* * *

**S.P.V.**

I laid out on the rich long chairs outside by the pool. The hot sun beat down on my light skin, soaking up the water from when I was in the pool. My wet drenched hair laid underneath my neck as my eyes were closed. I had been swimming all morning, relaxing and getting some color to my skin carefully so I wouldn't burn easily. My mind was engulfed with thought of Chad as I knew how much of a bad influence he must be. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling he gave me when I was with him. He always had a way at making me feel good and complete. Although, I knew it was an act for his dear mother who he obviously disliked very much. They mooched off him and in a way, Chad paid for all my clothes. Everything his mother bought for me and herself, was all on one of his many fancy black credit cards that were loaded with extreme amount of cash. I felt ashamed for allowing her to buy all that unnecessary clothes and bags and make-up. It was pointless to own so much. Chad hadn't said anything and didn't seem to care, as he liked my pajamas the other night. That was nerve racking but it was obvious that he was a ladies man. He knew how to sweet talk and get what he wanted. He had been doing it for however long and he was good at it. I couldn't allow myself to become his next victim when I was so vulnerable and young. I might have come from a hole in the ground but I wasn't stupid. That was one thing about me he didn't know. I was a lot smarter then he or anyone else would give me credit for. He was just going to have to find out the hard way.

His mom had left for an anonymous vacation in Japan. I was left here with here son, the owner of their home, the king of the house, Hollywood's most disruptive Bad Boy. I wasn't even sure when he would come home half of the time. He was infuriating how he would leave for ten hours and then come home whenever he wanted. He wasn't normal. He was seventeen and acted like he was twenty-five. He was quite mature for his age and he looked liked he was about twenty the way he carried himself. He was dangerously sexy and poison to every girl he passed on the streets or danced next to at a club, or worked with for hours in a day. Sadly I was his puppet sitting at home with absolutely no transportation. Well, I had transportation I just didn't know how to drive. That was horrible especially that I was his age. What a mess that was. I had a burning disruptor to go through his stuff and figure him out so it was easier dealing with him. I wanted to tread dangerous territory by going through his garage and touching his most delicate and sufficient toys that drove probably over a hundred and fifty to two hundred miles per hour. I didn't know whether to open my eyes and begin my investigation or just lay here and let it play out the way it does. It wasn't hard to go with the flow. I was catchy enough to play like that but I wasn't sure if I could keep it up for so long. Chad was temptation as much I wanted to avoid that part of him.

I finally opened my eyes to look at my beautiful skin that use to look so boring and white. It was glowing and increasing the color as the sun continued to touch me up. My skin was hot and it felt amazing as I brought my knee up. I realized how different I was already seeing myself. I was a little caught up with how crazy things can change so quickly. Money for instance was already taking a toll on my body. I looked more attractive for the first time in my life. I use to see myself as a pale brunette with no life or color to her. I use to think how plain I was and how I had nothing to stand me out in anyway. I was happy that Chad had come into my life. I loved living like this, even though my adrenaline was not up for the lack of energy it required living here. I needed to get out, move around. I wanted to travel and meet people. I didn't want to sit here and do nothing all day while Chad pays the bills, works all day then goes out an plays his own games for the remaining of the night.

The water looked calm and smooth as glass as I starred at it, debating if I wanted the cool water to chill my heated skin from the sun. I sat up a little, knocking over the bottle of suntan oil. I picked it up before it got all over the place. My skin smelled sweetly of coconut and exotic spices and flowers from the oil that had soaked into my skin, filling in my pores. I smelled good and I enjoyed the feel of my skin. It was silky smooth and shinny from the delicious toxics that covered my skin all over.

My bikini was small and sexy. The gold shimmering material was gorgeous as the sun reflected on it. I tied the top part back around my neck since I was going to go back in the water. When I felt someone's hands take the straps from my fingers and tied them themselves. I held the front part of my bikini so it wouldn't fall as he continued to the strings that needed to be tied around my slim small back.

"How was your day?" he asked intriguingly as he sat down on the chair next to mine. He gave me his beautiful smile that I knew got him everything he wanted. His hands rested between his legs as he leaned forwards waiting for my answer. I could feel the nervousness taking over as I tried to shake it keep strong. I wasn't going to fall for his flirtatious and very, very, tempting mouth that called out for mine. Oh, God, please save me.

I simply shrugged my shoulders as I sat back into the chair. I caught Chads eyes grazing over my legs, but I just looked towards the pool locking my eyes on it's long rectangle shape that was centered in the yard. I could see the reflection of the house in it as I tried to keep my mind occupied, especially my eyes. The last thing I was willing to do was let myself become lost in his eyes. That was a mistake waiting to happen.

"Can't complain with a yard like this." I said it in a dull manner as I slightly boosted his ego about his spectacular backyard.

"We're you t enjoying yourself?"

"Enough to get by."

"Did you need anything?" he asked concerned like he had screwed up on something. I smiled inside as I took a hold of him mentally by the throat. He had nothing to do but be worried, or concerned, and would eventually bend over backwards for me. How hard was it really to wrap a man around your finger?

"Laid out."

"I see that." I refused to look at him and it seemed to get harder as the minutes passed. My subconscious missed his face and his voice and that amazing body of his.

"Will you please look at me?" he said a bit aggressively causing me to turn my head towards him. I locked my eyes on him and waited for him to break our stare but he didn't, instead he continued talking which was good enough because I loved his voice…. Oh no! Sonny, stop it! You're breaking!

"What's wrong?" his eyes tried hard to read into mine and he was doing a good job when it came to making me feel transparent. I felt like he could see right through me and I tried to keep a firm hand on this.

"Nothing." I said, standing up, how was work?" I asked as I walked towards the diving board. His eyes followed every move and I looked at him as I stood in diving position. I waited for him to start talking when I dived in cutting him off.

I came up after a few seconds and smiled at him, "What was that?" he starred at me with his mouth open as if I had done something incredibly rude to him.

"Forget it." he said storming into the house.

I smiled as I got out and laid back down on the chair. His face was priceless. On the other hand my stomach ached that he wasn't in my presence anymore. I get he was being concerned but leaving me here by myself… Twice… was not cool. I didn't like it one bit, and until he got that through his head, we were going to be butting heads. Instead of mentioning anything to his mother like most girls would do, I would just simply take matters into my own hands.

**C.P.V.**

I through my coat on the floor in front of my closet doors as I stormed towards my window to watch Sonny. What the hell was her problem? I hadn't been home all day and I come to her and nasty attitude. She was beyond rude, and to think I was worried about her today, taking the time to call because I wanted too and wasting my time at work thinking about her when I should have been focused on my interest tonight. Part of me was excited about my plans tonight, I had my the girl that I had been dying to get my hands on for the past months eating out of the palm of my hand and here I was more interested in how Sonny was.

My eyes ran over her gorgeous body and that skimpy little gold bikini of hers. It was beyond sexy on her and feeling her skin on my fingers as I tied it for her shocked me with vital feelings that took over my senses. I could sit up here and watch her to the point I'd be late for my affairs tonight.

James would be pissed if I had deliberately or accidentally didn't show up to take Portlyn off his hands for the night. He would be caught red handed, not just by Portlyn but his date as well, who had know idea what a filthy fucking scoundrel he was. How could he have something so good and just play with it like it was a game he could control. James knew what he was doing he always has, he had cheating down like it was a sport. He was getting sloppy though and his time was running up. If it wasn't for me he might loose everything tonight, but I couldn't let him do that because if I did then I wouldn't gain my own share. Shit, this was complicated. Who was more important? The stranger downstairs that I barely knew, yet couldn't get enough of or the one girl that had been crawling under my skin sexually for half they year? How was I suppose to pick? This would be easier to choose if I was a girl, I know it.

I dropped on my bed and closed my eyes as I listened to nothing. My room was silent as I laid there thinking what I should do. I knew that each move I make, it would end up in a bad situation down the road.

I still couldn't wrap my head around Sonny and her ways with me outside. What was seriously wrong with her? I ran over everything that happened this morning when she woke up, over and over. I tried wracking my brain for a conclusion to what I had done to her. She seemed fine with me on the phone earlier this afternoon, she even had humor in that beautiful voice of hers.

I was warm laying in my bed fully dressed for over an hour. I started to unbutton my shirt letting out a raspy breath. Man I needed to just go. No, it wasn't what I wanted. Who cared what anyone wanted? I shouldn't care, I should just take as much as I can… Starting with Portlyn. Then I'd come home to Sonny… and I'd feel ashamed. Crap. What if she ever found out? Sonny with want nothing to do with me. Have I done worse?

I sat up trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do. Time was running out.

What the hell.

I didn't even bother to take a shower. I just grabbed my shit and walked out of the house leaving Sonny starring after me as she walked inside the hall.

I drove on the freeway as the sun set wishing I had said something to Sonny. I should have tried talking to her at least. She was obviously upset with me but keeping her emotions in control. I had never met someone who could be so subtle. Her actions blew me away and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wasn't even looking forward to seeing Portlyn. Dude! You are fucking James over for good reason. Man he's gonna be so pissed I thought as drove over the speed limit with a devious smile on my face. I guess it works out, since he fucked my latest hook ups behind my back. Sadly for him, they favored me in bed. What a douche I thought as pulled into a condo parking lot.

I went up to James apartment and knocked on the door expecting Portlyn to be the one answering the door, but instead James did.

"James?" I asked alarmed when I saw him standing in front of me.

"Dude?"

"What's going on?"

"I have an issue." he said pushing me away from the door so he could come outside.

"She's in my car." he rushed the words so quick I was lucky I even understood him.

"Portlyn?"

"Samantha?"

"Sama- Oh.." I caught on, "Why is she in the car and what are you doing here right now?"

"You're late." he whispered in pain like he was going to get caught. Ha, man I'd love to see that happen.

"Relax. It's not even eight." I said looking through the window. I saw Portlyn dressed in a gorgeous white mini dress. White was so not her color, she was far from innocent. Although, she did look hot but for some reason she didn't look as appetizing. I don't know why.

"What the hell is going on in that head of yours?" I turned back towards James who seemed scared. He looked like he was going to puke, "Are you okay?" I asked unsure if I should back up or not.

"Yeah, no, Chad what if she catches her?"

This was amazing. I wanted his ass to get caught. He was nothing but player and for too long. He deserved the truth to catch up to him. He didn't deserve Portlyn, and she didn't deserve to be used from me or any other guy. I knew what I was going to do and I cringed from the thought.

"Maybe you should just take her home."

"Are you kidding me? That's virgin pussy out there?"

"Dude!" I looked at him with a disgusted face, "Look at your girlfriend. She's a knockout and you're planning to take an innocent teens virginity. Don't do that man." I starred at him with furious eyes.

"Okay, fine. You're right but I really want to get with Samantha."

"Did you miss everything I just said?" I looked at him dumb confounded.

"Just get Portlyn out, now!"

"Whatever." I gave up. I couldn't reason with this fool if I tried.

"Alright, I'm gonna sneak into the garage from outside and you get her out of the house."

"This is ridiculous you know that don't you?" I gave him narrow eyes as I noticed how desperate he was. I hope to God I never turn out like that. That's gotta be some kind of a sickness.

"Shut up." he said as he ran around the house.

I knocked again, this time Portlyn opened it.

"Where did James go?" she asked indulgently.

"Uh, I don't know." I played it cool, I saw his car pull out though.

"Really?" she asked looking towards the garage, "I didn't even hear him leave."

"Yeah." I agreed silently as she closed the door behind her.

I opened the door of my corvette for her and closed it as soon as she was settled. I walked around the car with lack of determination and excitement, as I got into the car.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Hope you are all liking this so far... it's getting dramatic. **

**Chad needs to find whats impotant for himself and Sonny needs to make him go nuts with her new ways of handling him. **

**Let me know what you think... :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	6. The End To A World of Familiarity

C.P.V.

Conversation was quiet as I drove into the valet of Marriott's Hotel. I revved my sharp loud engine that roared in excellent condition. Portlyn laughed as I did it and I gave her my best smile, since I wasn't very happy. It was official, I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home for the first time in my life. I had never missed the comfort of my home until recently. There was one thing about home that made it so beautiful and peaceful. Sonny Monroe sat in my house, somewhere by herself with nothing to do and it hit me. She was upset that I left her alone. That had to be it. She was locked on the grounds with no where to go and it took me this long to figure it out. I'm an idiot.

I left my keys in the ignition as I got out and met Portlyn on the other side of the car. She said she wasn't as hungry as she thought she was and wanted to go upstairs, as she took my hand seductively and pulled me into the elevator after I got our room key. I was warm and nervous as I choked on my thoughts. I wanted to leave. I couldn't go through this. I was annoyed with the fact I was letting a stranger come between my desires.

Portlyn pushed me onto the bed and straddled me, kissing me eagerly. Her tongue stroked mine as she hastily unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands over my chest.

"I've wanted you for so long." she moaned as she started kissing my neck. I starred at the ceiling with frustration as it built deep within me. I could smell her Chanel perfume engulfing her long curls and soft skin that I longed to taste. Her body was grinding on my shaft and I fought the possibility of reality verses fantasy.

I tossed her off me, flipping us over and I drove my tongue into her mouth as her hands worked the button and zipper of my pants. I lifted her dress over her toned thighs and pulled a condom out of my back pocket and continued kissing down her neck. I bit and tugged her skin, making her yelp and moan. I left a devious dark mark on her throat and moved down towards her cleavage. Her breast were the best thing on her besides her long dark tanned legs.

She trusted her breast towards my face as I trailed my tongue over the curved shape of her breast that wasn't covered. I could see her nipples strong indent, pushing through the thin white material, that I was eager to just tare off of her.

I ignored it as I felt her hand slid into my pants, gripping me and tugging me out of my briefs. My pants were still on around my waits when she pulled me out and her mouth took mine into a sloppy wet kiss as she rubbed my head on her wet panties. I was here, half way there to my goal. I was going to have her and I was more then ready but I pulled back and looked at her.

"What?" she gasped, "What's wrong?" she looked at me impatiently as she slid her panties over, rubbing my hot shaft up and down on her clit.

"I can't do this." I breathed.

"What?" she asked, immediately letting me go.

I pulled away putting myself back inside my pants and closing it, "I can't be here." I repeated as I rebuttoned my shirt that hung loose on my chest.

"Chad, what the hell is going on?" she asked sitting up. Her hair was a mess and her lipstick was smeared.

"I'm sorry, Portlyn. You can have the room, it's paid for." I said as I walked out of the room, leaving my last condom on the bed with her.

The drive home was long awaited as my stomach acted funny. I felt the excitement of wanting to get home as soon as I could. I was a bit flustered about what had happened with Portlyn. James was going to be mad. I knew not sleeping with Portlyn would be a good thing in the long run even though on the surface I wanted to be inside of her. Further down beneath the surface was warm sensations from Sonny. Her beautiful face and her stubborn attitude. I was more into that then just getting a girl to pull me between her legs. I mean that was hot but it wasn't real in the end.

When I pulled up to my driveway, I noticed Sonny's light was on in her room. I saw her sitting on her bed and I couldn't help but watch her before I pulled into the garage. She looked towards the window, her beautiful eyes latching onto my car. I quickly pulled in closing the door as I did so.

As I dragged my feet into the house, with a feeling of changes about to occur. Living with Sonny wasn't easy and sure in the hell wasn't going to be fun. I was tired as hell and ready to take a shower and remove every inch of Portlyn off my skin. Instead I went in the kitchen and drank the ice cold milk from it's carton. The cold taste ran down my throat as I leaned against the fridge. I lazily moved into the living room and laid down on the couch in the dark, letting my body pass out as I debated on how I was going to manage living with her.

**Three weeks later...**

After that night, my weeks with Sonny were horrible. She was distant and cold and could go forever before she said something to me. Work was never comfortable with Portlyn, since James and I weren't on good talking terms. My life had taken a turn for the worse as everything that was my controlled life became upside down and out of order. After my mom came back from Japan, she decided to talk my dad into taking time off for the "kids sakes" and to make the summer more bearable. It wasn't normal for families to not spend time together, so for the first time in our life, she arranged a family trip to the Islands of Fiji.

That was the beginning of fantastic catastrophe that was bound to happen.

* * *

**Yes it's short but for a good cause haha. **  
**I'm taking a different route with this story so it's not similar to Seven Days of Slavery. Plus I didn't like where it was going... it was too typical.  
I'm thinking a little more frustration, not on good terms, love/hate relationships. ;)**

**If you have any ideas about their state rooms, please lets hear it! I want to make this extremely uncomfortable for the Chad and Sonny, just because it's fun haha.**

**Hope you're up for the trip!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**DMLVT6963**


	7. Fijian Island Complications

I walked of the plane keeping my eyes off Sonny, even though I could smell her sweet body from where I was. The whole flight was torture. I sat next to her beautiful body, as she deliberately looked out the window through the whole flight, except for a few hours when she fell asleep.

I listened to her breathing and I caught myself looking at her inexperienced lips, that had never been touched. Her bronzed golden legs shimmered from whatever she might have put on; lotion, spray, powder. Either way they looked inevitable

I was frustrated, hungry and tired as we walked through the entrance of a small port to get on a white expensive seaplane. I always enjoyed those, and promised myself to own one as soon as I kicked my parents out of my life and my home.

I was reading the flyer upside down that was sticking out of my moms purse as we were settled in our seats. My eyes scanned the same words over and over until it hit me.

"Welcome to Turtle Island. The exclusive Island of Fiji that welcomes only 14 couples at any given time to focus on their relationships in the most romantic and exotic ways for an experience of a lifetime."

I furiously ripped it out of her purse and reread it, then began flipping through the flyer.

"What's this bullshit?" I demanded, holding it in front of my mother. Sonny and my father looked at me as if I were losing my mind.

"Chad, mind your manners."

"Don't speak to me about manners, when you're the liar." Sonny snatched the flyer out of my hands, and I couldn't care less. She was allowed to know what the hell was going on.

"Oh my gosh."

"They ran out of rooms at the other island, so I figured we'd get a better deal with this one."

"A romantic getaway?" I looked at her with wide eyes, like that was suppose to help with the better deal. Yeah right. She set us up as a couple for crying out loud!

"Relax, you'll have your own rooms." she assured me. Sonny seemed worried as she looked back and forth between my mom and I.

"We better." I growled, knowing that there were at least three-hundred Fijian Islands that surrounded this Southern Pacific location. There was a sick reason for deliberately picking Turtle.

I could feel the heat boiling under my skin I stood beside the counter inside of the lobby which was similar to a hut, but had much more of an open villa style. Similar to what our Bures Villa looked like and were made out of; pine and wood. Honey tones and very small portions of white walls surrounded us, with thick heavy straw above seen through some of the interior wood, which laid above as the roof. White fans scattered across the ceiling were running to keep the room cool. The lighting was a tasteful bronze, yet a bit brighter. Although, there was sunlight that lit up the room since half the room did not have doors, or walls. Leather furniture filled the room with a coziness. Multiple different colors from espresso to simple amber yellow couches were neatly arranged throughout the room with pillows of creamy designs and a pineapple within the center. Light marble tables sat in between the furniture and in front of the couches, yet they had more of a wooden oak design rather then simple marble. They looked like smooth wood that had been turned to a glossy stone. The floor itself was light and stone as the marble tile had a beautiful shine. It was about a shade lighter then the tables and counters, similar to a coconut cream. The atmosphere was very refreshing; open for cool breezy air with the scent of wild fijian flowers that led a path on opposite sides of wooden small bridges and simple sand pathways along the island. There were only Bures Villas on this island because it was a romantic getaway for couple and honeymoons. They only accepted so many couples at a time, for two weeks unless requested for a longer retreat.

"But we aren't a couple." Sonny interrupted carefully. Her soft voice trying to get out of this mess, my mistake of a mother had put us in.

"I'm sorry, but I was told this was for two couples." the dark gentleman stated in confusion who stood in front of his computer.

"It is. They aren't on best terms, middle of a break up." My mom intervened as she pulled my hair tightly and pulled me backwards.

"You shut up and listen." she demanded nervously as I rubbed the back of my head. I'm pretty sure she pulled some hair out in the process. I shifted away from her touch.

"You're father and I are in a rut, I am trying to fix it, now enjoy the damn trip and keep your mouth shut for the next two weeks. You'll live. Besides it will do you and Sonny some good- get to know each other."

"Are you kidding me?" My eyes narrowed down at her.

"No I'm not. Now make it look legit so we can stay."

My eyes went directly towards Sonny, when my mom walked away. I wasn't sure how I was going to get that close to her without her freaking out on me. She wasn't the easiest to be near. Whenever I was around her, my mind would roam making my body about a hundred degrees hotter then it should be. I loved the idea of sharing a room, a bed with her. To see her sleeping, and my eyes glazing over new parts of her body that I had seen once before. To get her in the bathroom in nothing but a towel, and her vulnerability.

As much as my body ached for it, and my mind searched for it, I knew it was nothing like that. She hated my guts for some weird reason, which was still uncertain to me. Especially when I have tried to be nice and she shoots me down each time.

I walked up to the counter pressed my chest against her back gently enough to make her body freeze.

"There's no misunderstanding." I said devilishly, reaching for the key card avoiding the look of shock on Sonnys face. My eyes flashed past her catching her vulnerable expression that made me grin once again when my back was to her. I looked over towards our bags and snapped my fingers. I pointed to the leather design bags and my duffle bag which wasn't the most expensive thing that laid next on the floor a few feet from me.

"Come on, baby." I turned back around to make eye contact with Sonny who was standing with her hands beside her luscious thighs that were glowing with a gorgeous bronze tan that she managed to achieve while tanning in my backyard, directly beneath my bedroom window. She took her eyes off mine, I sighed in frustration. This was going to be hopeless.

Following two men who carried our bags, I walked behind Sonny who was taking in the scenery. I watched her touch the deep rich green plants that hung over the bridge along side of us. Sago palms, Alpinia Boias, and yellow Hibiscus which were tropical flowers that grew on the island. Her finger tips gently teased each wide lovely leaf as she passed it. The sky was becoming more of an orange and red was the sun started to set, and the ocean which wasn't a far distant, only about 20 feet away from us, it could barely be heard as it was so calm. Sonny's long chestnut hair was flowing in gentle waves against the skin of her back that wasn't covered by the hazy lavender of lace that her sweet ruffled strapless dress was made out of. I have to admit, her style was adventurous for she had added a simple brown leather braided belt around her waist. She had the front end tucked under the thin gold rim buckle, so it looked crisscrossed. It helped show off her small waist, as it hugged around her perfectly. The hole assemble was touchable. It had a soft comfortable demure to it, especially with how she styled her now longer hair, the hobo leather bag of hers that somehow matched her belt, hung down to her beautiful thigh, and those cute sandal wedges she had thrown on last minute for a plane ride. I took in every inch of her on the plane, because I couldn't help it. How here toe nails matched her fingernails with the same ivory pearl polish. Did I mention how she wore no make-up, just some shine to her lips. Perfection.

"Do you need anything?" one of the men asked me when he came out from leaving our luggage within the villa.

"No that will be all." I stated, reaching into one my pockets for some money so I could leave them a tip, "Actually, where are the restaurants?" I remembered at last minute.

"There are a few of them on this island, but one of them which is particularly an evening dine is further down that way, near the point where shore is." he pointed, as he took the money from me, "It's called Rosé mallow, you can't miss it. It's engulfed with hibiscus." he smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded at him and walked inside the villa.

"Sonny?" I called out, as laid my key card on the glazed honey wooded table in front of the cream sofa sectional, that had a chase on the longer end. Leaving the glass doors open, I walked around the table and past the matching hutch that was against the center wall which separated another big room from the front room. I noticed the walk way behind the couch where two sets of pine wood cabinets for closets space. Two small green plants and hut styled brown lamp sat on the thin flat top wall that the right sectional of the couch was against. The short wall was more of a separation from the living room and the closet space. It was nice. The floors were polished pergo, similar to the matching wood and oak that was used to build the villa. A white fan, hung low from the high ceiling that was shaped as a triangle as it neared higher up, was on high. I was almost about to sit down just from how welcoming the room felt. I went through the wide open entrance that the hutch's wall made on both sides of the room, only to realize it was the bedroom. There was great space on both sides of the room, with white walls, framed with matching honey wood, and great tall lengthy vertical windows that were each at least four feet in width and seven in length. They shared beautiful white thin drapes that hung to the floor, all of which were open to let the sunlight in all corners of the room. The view of the ocean was there along with a massive amount of green lovely plants that engulfed us for privacy.

That huge wall that separated the rooms from each other was where the four posted bed lay, with white comforters and a similar canopy that were white sheer drapes bunched against each post, so the bed was neatly viewable. There was a cool breeze that come through from the left side of me. I turned to see Sonny standing in front of two huge sets of glass doors that were open, with a beautiful view the ocean, were it curved around the island. We were near the end of island so we got two views of the sea which looked breathtaking. She hadn't noticed me when she turned around, I met the similar place her eyes were on- in the corner of the end of the villa that went out past the patio was a huge square shaped Jacuzzi. The floor around it changed to a tropical design of turquoise and yellow swirling around the water, that was almost leveled with the floor we were standing on. White shutter windows were placed on the three walls that the Jacuzzis room was made of and they were open as well. I take the bathroom was the door neither of us had tried to open, where the closet space was, but more around the corner.

"This is really beautiful." Sonny said in awe.

"Yea, it's not too bad." I said moving towards the luggage that had been placed on the floor at the end of the bed. The room started to get a bit dimmer as the sun definitely started to set near the edge of the ocean. Purple and pink shades explored the night sky, hiding the stars that would be shining more bright then ever before.

"I'm overwhelmed." she said looking at the set up of two nice chairs that sat. They were made out of the similar brown straw that was thick with strength. Cushioned with two pillows, one for the seat and back. Next to them were tall small plants, similar to the ones outside, only these were in crafted high pots, about a foot tall. Opposite was a nice dresser, with cabinet doors above it.

I just smiled at her, hoping things would calm down between us. "Do you need help unpacking?" I asked looking at her small pure face.

She walked towards me and the bags, "No thanks, Chad." She said politely.

"I'm going to go freshen up, then we can go to dinner." I stated.

"We?" She asked carefully, laying an item of neatly folded clothes on the bed.

I looked at her, "Well, I'm sure we'll my- uh- parents will be there." I closed the door of the bathroom and inhaled some of the fresh air that was coming in from the shutter window. Turning the water on I ran my hands under the cold water and splashed my face a few times. Placing both hand on the edges of the counter top, I looked in the mirror. Man I felt so out of place. Where was I going to sleep? I knew of course, I would be the one who will get stuck sleeping on the couch. I leaned my head downwards as I tried to become rational. I needed a grip and I wasn't finding one. Turning my head towards the left, I opened my eyes and I saw what looked to be an open shower, but I was looking at it slightly upside down. Lifting my head up, I looked at it properly. Yeah, it most definitely was a shower, and it's door was glass. I would have sworn there wasn't one, until I noticed the thin door frame.

"Great." I said under my breath.

I pulled my shirt off right over my head, and slid the white shirt on and started buttoning it. I decided to just leave my jeans alone. The shirt was good enough for a dinner. I was too comfortable at the moment anyway. All I knew was that I had to eventually start warming up to Sonny. I had been so distant, mainly because she had made it clear I wasn't anyone whom she wanted communication with. Running my fingers through my hair and tousling it a bit, so it looked a bit more decent.

When I came out of the bathroom I stopped in my tracks as soon as I came into the bedroom. Noticing the outline of a woman's body behind one of the bed drapes that had been closed all of a sudden. My eyes explored the petite curves that made an outline upon the white thin, material that hung on the right side of the bed. I watched her lean forward as she started to pull an outfit up over her beautiful legs, that I've seem to take so much interest in these last few weeks. I felt a stir deep in my groin from the position she had put herself in, I controlled myself from crawling across the bed, and tearing the drape open in one swift moment.

Standing up straight, she walked out from behind the bed, and saw me. Her hands were behind her back, trying to close the outfit. The dress looked like a high waist mini skirt with a white perfect fitting top tucked into it, although they were attached. The black and white horizontal stripes laid upon her soft glowing thighs, and a small material went around her waist that was solid black.

"You look nice." I smirked at her.

"Thanks, I guess." she said, smiling shyly as she looked down so she could focus on the back of the dress. Without any hesitation, I walked closer to her and I saw her slowly look up at me. Moving behind her, my hands found hers, and took the clasp to the zipper and pulled it gently upward. I could tell the dress was tightening around her torso and back, pulling it to a perfect fit.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." my voice was quiet but it had a rough tone. Watching her slide on some black sandals that lifted her up about four inches or so, making her legs look longer. I could only imagine touching them; running my hand over her knee, making my way to her inner thigh. How soft her skin possibly was. She was appealing more then she knew, and there was absolutely no way I'd ever be able to show her just how much.

At that moment, my phone rang. Pulling it out of my back pocket, I answered. "Yea?" I sighed into the receiver, knowing who it was on the other end.

"We'll be there in a few." I said, looking at Sonny the whole time as I slid my phone back into my pocket. I hadn't taken my eyes off her, and she seemed to have noticed. Ignoring my eye contact she had started to keep herself busy after I answered the phone, by pulling clothing out of her duffel bag and putting them into some of the dresser drawers. I felt that tug again down below, I shivered taking in a slow raspy breath, in order to help me contain my actions.

Damn, I thought... if only.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this... **  
**Let me know what you think, and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter.:) **

**XOXO**

**DMLVT6963 **


End file.
